Family of the Undead
by Dororoninja
Summary: As North was going to throw his famous New Years Party, he thought of bringing his buddy Lord Death. Although he didn't know he started a family since the last time he brought his friend, knowing his new daughter ; Macaria. He also has other members of his family; Yao, Tim and Tak, Arien, and Robert. This is slight OC x Jack


**_*This is my first fan fiction, I would like some reviews on how well my work is or on what I need to work on. Please and Thank you for reading._**

Family of the Undead

As night fell upon the land, the many of a land do their work. Trails of gold flowed through the sky, mini fairies flew quickly as they could, and a young boy doing his job finishes it.

"I should mess with the yetis again before I head to North!" the boy cheered as he floated with the winds.

As the battle with Pitch ended five years ago, this boy has been happy once more. Since then North had invited him to live with him, he's been helping Tooth with work, he would enjoy quite company with Sandy, and he would help Bunny with painting eggs. This was left as Jack's new life, meeting all new guardians was also a new part of his life. He didn't know the surprise that waited him at North's home.

~North's Place~

"Death! My good friend very good to see you, da?!" boomed a jolly large man. Bring a slim tall man into a bone crushing hug. "Arg…good…to…see…you…too…help…" the slim man whimpered, before being drop down. Only to notice North's wife hitting him with a rolling pin." Nickolas! He's our guest please don't hurt him!" a slightly smaller large woman scolds him for. Noticing the man she quickly grabs the man and picks him up." Death, you gotten so skinny! Quickly we must feed you!" taking Death into the kitchen to fed him, muttering the word 'help' before entering.

"Yo, North I'm back!" shouted Jack, bringing his staff to Phil's toys, freezing them before running away. Reaching to his office he saw a sheet of paper on the door…

_Jack,_

_Both my wife and I shall be in the kitchen. Meet us there we have more people for you to meet, da?_

_Note: These guardians are important so be polite or else they will hurt. Got it? Good. Now go to the kitchen._

~Kitchen~

Jack slowly opened the door to the kitchen, only to see Ms. Claus shove food down a man face having North hold him down. To his surprise he went to help the poor man, "Ms. Claus!? What are you doing?" Catching the eye of the slim man he's helping; "Jack you are here! Good, very good." North laughed as Jack helped the man stand up. The cleared his chest before speaking, "Hello Jack, I am Lord Death. I am a good friend of both Mister and Ms. Claus; I have come here due to the invitation given to me for North's New Year Party." Fixing himself before handing his hand out; Jack looked at noticing his detail, he is wear a suit with the collar made into a hood, being tall and slim with no eyes but a bright light of yellow seeming as them. He also had his hair neatly slicked back, with measuring tape around his neck; knowing he was staring at the man he quickly shakes the mans' hand before taking a seat at the table.

After a while pasted everyone took a seat drinking some coco that Phil brought, "I wanted to come here and talk about New Year's again." Spoke Death, immediately getting sad looks from North and Ms. Claus. Death giggled a bit getting a weird look from Jack;" I have a family; I came here to ask if they may come as well. I have daughter named Macaria, three nephews named Tim and Tak, and Yao; a niece named Arien, and my son Robert." Leaving North in shock and Ms. Claus in pure glee; although Jack still confused to the situation. "I think you should explain things to Jack here." Ms. Claus spoke up as North nodded, Death slid his chair to be in front of Jack.

_Jack my dear boy, I am death._

_Before you were made a guardian, we had a civil war in the underworld…_

_It was me against my sister…_

_All of the reapers were killed beside me and my sister…_

_We noticed this and we both left each other alone…_

_Years later I received a letter from my sister saying she had found a reaper…_

_Only five reapers are creating, and only five more to be trained to take their place…_

_Once one is fully trained they may leave to truly end their life…_

_For the longest time we have found the answer..._

_But we are still at war…_

_This is the first time I will see my sister and bring these other reapers to the world…_

"You see my dear child me and my sister love each other dearly, but we are still at war. I will bring the other reapers as well which can be a bit dangerous; I came here to confirm it's alright with North. We are at constant fighting with each other; we will not want to ruin his home." The slim man explained with a smile." I also wanted to ask if it's alright for my daughter to sing, she's very talented but she quite when people are around her." Death asked pouting, jumping at the sound of North laughing. "Yes! She can, she can! As long as she has fun, da? "Shouted North," No matter how long I've known you, I could never get used to that…" groaned the man. "Jolly as can, da?" North told him patting his back with amount of force, almost sending him to the ground.

After a few hours later Death took his leave. Saying he'll be making every one of the top five guardians a suit and one dress for the event. Making Jack cringe a bit at the thought of wearing penguin clothes, there was no way out for him in this one.

~Underworld~

"Macaria my dear please they have invited us. You know how rude it is to say no? Please my dear…" begged Lord Death from his daughter.

"Father I said I would go but I did not agree on wearing a frilly dress!" complained an irritated teen girl.

"Ha Ha! Death made Macaria cranky again!" teased a little boy.

"What you do this time?! He He!" teased another little boy who appeared to be his twin.

"Now kids settle down, we don't want to get out of control…" said an older teen.

"Yao don't even try to do anything it never works." Said another teen.

"Robert let him try at least." Complained a younger teen.


End file.
